


Please Be Mine

by miszxbrii



Series: Ripe and Ready [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/pseuds/miszxbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to get this man off of his mind, and it was hard to get his hands on that man.<br/>This song really pertains to the story in some ways, so if you can, listen to it while you read. (Dark Shines by Muse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Be Mine

The rain poured down in sheets making the dry ground form into a soft mud. Feet pushed and molded prints within it and clothing stained with dark brown. Hundreds and thousands of people swayed and screamed as they held their glowing light sticks high in the air. No one cared about catching the flu or about having to be sick in bed the next day. They were there for one reason and one reason only. Their hearts thumped with admiration and their ears melted at the beautiful voice calling out to them from the metallic blue microphone.

_Passing by, you light up my darkest skies_

_You take only seconds to draw me in_

_So be mine and your innocence I will consume_

They all sang along, knowing each word as if they were reciting their national anthem. They swooned and cried, ecstatic that they could actually hear the song loud and live.

_Dark shines_

_Bringing me down_

_Making my heart feel sore_

_Because it's good_

His voice. His voice could make angels cry. It could make the devil speak truth and babies smile. He pressed his mouth against his personal microphone, letting the words meld with the metal and be produced over the loud speakers. His face was dripping wet from the humidity, but he kept pushing his heart into the song as he always did. Show after show, it never got bored. It never got tiring. He smirked, listening as the guitarist ripped against his all white instrument.

_Hold your hands up to your eyes again_

_Hide from the scary scenes, suppress your fears_

_So be mine and your innocence I will consume_

His bright aqua eyes gazed out onto his fans and he let his voice soar, holding the stand of the microphone. His fingers wrapped tightly around it and he sang:

_Dark shines_

_Bringing me down_

_Making my heart feel sore_

_Because it's good_

_Your dark shines_

_Bringing me down_

_Making my heart feel sore_

_Because it's good_

He sang and he sang. He shouted and whined, loving the way the crowd followed suit. He loved the way his fans could produce such an inspiring atmosphere. He closed his eyes and repeated the chorus again. He listened with his pierced ears as his fans sang along. He let his guitarist rock the stage, letting the melody flow out before taking it down to a slow play. He listened as the drummer jammed, throwing down his sticks in a chaotic fashion.

_Dark shines_

_Bringing me down_

_Making my heart feel sore_

_Because it's good_

He ended the song and the screams were deafening. He gazed out and threw up his hand, making the voices pick up in tone. He chuckled as he made his way off of the stage. Trudging down the stairs, he could hear his band mates laughing and talking behind him.

"Grimmjow-san!" The blue haired lead singer looked to his left to see his manager's assistant running over to him.

"What?" The adrenaline he had been full of on stage was staring to dwindle and he was ready to pass out in his hotel room.

"Uh, uh, w-we were won-wondering if you guys could sign…some autographs." The lead singer glared down at the orange haired woman. Did he really have to? He loved his fans, but he didn't want to snap at any of them because of his exhaustion. He looked over his shoulder to see a couple of his band mates looking between him and the woman and he knew they would want to take part in the act.

"Yeah, I guess it'll be alright. We don't have a show tomorrow, so we can chill out afterwards." The orange haired assistant beamed with joy and her gray eyes sparkled.

"Th-thank you so much, Grimmjow-san!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with."

* * *

He couldn't believe he was about to see him. He clutched his photo book and stood at the back of the crowd. His shaggy orange bangs hid his mocha eyes and his long untrimmed hair fell across his shoulders. He had saved up so much just to be able to come to this concert. The Espada, number one rock band throughout the world. He was their number one fan, in possession of every piece of merchandise they ever had their face on. Figurines, dolls, books, posters, cds, dvds, even cards. He spent his hard-earned cash on rare collectibles and always sold out concerts and tours. He was even head of the Espada Fan Club: Karakura Chapter.

Last month they had come out with their new spring photo book with a special extra for the first 50 purchases. Of course he was in the top 50. He would never pass up the chance to receive something special especially with  **his**  face on it. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to be able to have those cobalt eyes staring back at him or be able to look at that amazingly and godly physique anytime he wanted.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, lead vocalist of the Espada. He was every girl's dream and his as well. He wouldn't even deny that he masturbated to those images of the tall and very handsome blue haired man. Grimmjow was his. That man was the only person he would ever let touch him. And tonight was his night to let Grimmjow know.

He was so glad that he was going to finally see the man face to face. He didn't care if he was being slutty; he was going to have Grimmjow that night.

He stood in the large conference room, huddled in the middle of a large group of mostly women. There weren't too many guys in Karakura that fawned over the Espada like he did. Of course they enjoyed their music, but he was a fanatic above all fanatics. He knew everything about every member, especially Grimmjow. He made it his business to keep track of them in the news, magazines and buy the autobiography of each band member. He wrote fan letters, mostly to Grimmjow and sent gifts their way as well. He was the most dedicated fan out there and no one could tell him otherwise.

He lowered his eyes to look down at his feet, squeezing his photo books close to him. He had brought both books with him, the full band one as well as the special Grimmjow only photo book. He listened to the girls giggling and fangirling about each of the members, but he didn't care about such things. He knew exactly what he had gone there to do. He looked up when their assistant came in. Her long burnt orange hair was tied into a bun and she bounced with every step she took.

"The Espada will be out shortly. I need everyone to form two straight lines, please. We are hoping that everyone will get to see each member, but there are no guarantees. Please no roughhousing or we will have to forgo the autograph session."

The girls quickly rushed around and the orange haired young man wasn't sure exactly where he should go. He wanted to be closer to Grimmjow, so that he could see the man before the other band members. He quickly picked a line and was thankful that he was somewhere in the middle. He listened to a few girls groan in disappointment behind him, but he couldn't help the smile that was threatening to split his face. He was so ready to see him.

* * *

Ichigo could feel his body quivering the closer he got to the front line. He had never been so excited in his life. When they had first come out, the screams were so deafening and Ichigo wasn't even able to see Grimmjow with all the jumping around and moving. He had felt cheated in some way. He played with the barbell slipped through his tongue. He was so nervous. He felt hotter and hotter with every step that he took.

After a while, the line was getting shorter and shorter and he was separated by two girls standing in front of him. It seemed like they had come together because they were practically clinging to each other. When they were called up they squealed with joy and bounced over to the first band member. The orange haired man stood there shivering as he gazed at Grimmjow sitting in the very middle. Photos didn't do the man any justice. He was beauty personified. He was tall even when he was sitting down. His hair was far brighter and blue than any of his photos. His eyes showed boredom, but they were deep and piercing.

The young man could feel his dick twitch at the thought of those eyes roaming his naked body. The man's wardrobe consisted of a normal white wife beater, showing off his rock hard body. His ears had various piercings in his ears and Ichigo noticed the expensive looking bracelets and rings along the man's wrist and fingers. There was a linked chain around the man's neck with a small dangling from it.

It was his turn when a girl jumped in front of him.

"Hey!" he shouted at her, but she totally ignored him to rush over to Grimmjow. All he could see was red as he gazed at her short black hair and skimpy skirt. This bitch was not about to get in between him and his prize. He stomped over and pushed her to the side, earning a shriek from her as she fell to the ground. Everything went silent and Grimmjow's eyes went large when he saw the spectacle happen before his very eyes.

He held his hand up when the guards started to approach, wanting to see how the scene would play out.

"You saw me there, bitch!" the orange haired man shouted. "Don't think you can just jump in front of me." He gazed down at the petite woman laying on the ground, her skirt flown up and her panties for all to see. His face twitched into a look of disgust before he turned his attention back to Grimmjow. He saw those sapphire eyes watching him and he felt the blush quickly rising to his face. He stood frozen as he gazed at Grimmjow, not knowing what to say. He was finally there. He was finally right in front of him. "Uh…uhm, h-hi."

"Yo." Grimmjow glanced away and leaned over the table to stare at the woman still on the floor. "Are ya okay?" The girl on the floor looked up into blue eyes and started to cry. "Did he hurt cha that bad?" The blunet glared up at the orange haired man. "What's ya name?"

"Ichigo!"

"Fruit, say yer sorry." Ichigo quickly frowned before looking back towards the woman.

"No! I refuse to! She shouldn't have jumped in front of me!" Was this guy serious? Ichigo knew he had just seen what had happened. The oranget started to play with his tongue ring and Grmmjow could see the glimmering from it. He smirked wide and chuckled before pushing himself up and out of the chair. He leaned over and Ichigo's mahogany eye's started to grow wide.

He felt lips press against his ear and he started to quiver. "I know why yer here," Grimmjow whispered. "But, 'm sorry ta burst ya bubble, but I don't fuck wit ya disgusting fags. No pussy, no go." He pulled away and stared into hurt brown eyes, grinning. "Now…get da fuck out.

Ichigo started to pant harshly and he could feel tears start to prickle at the sides of his eyes. He started to back up, before turning around and dashing out. He ran down the hall towards the doors to outside. He threw them open and stepped out into the pouring rain. He was so glad for it, because he didn't want anyone to see the tears coming from his eyes.

How could this happen? How could his favorite person in the whole world be so cruel? He started sobbing as he begun to drag his feet. He wasn't sure exactly where he was going. His body felt heavy from his soaking wet clothing and damp hair. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen.

He looked down at his now dripping wet photo books. He had been his number one fan and look how he had been treated. He had put his heart and soul into everything he had sent that man. He had spent oodles and oodles of cash on everything advertising him. Grimmjow had to know who had been sending him gifts and letters all the time. He sobbed harder as he walked towards his small apartment.

Finally arriving, he stepped into the small living area, his clothing dripping across the carpet. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He made a beeline towards his bedroom and stood in the open doorway. His blurry eyes gazed at his four walls covered in posters after images after posters of the Espada. He sobbed harder, stomping towards each one, ripping them down. He tore them to shreds and let them fall onto the plush carpet. CDs, DVDs, figurines smashed and shattered under the weight of being stepped on and slammed against walls.

He sobbed as he fell to his wet knees, burying his face into the carpet below. His room looked as if a tornado had hit. Gray walls were now missing of colorful posters and shelves gone of mini statues. He refused to just take what had happened. He felt something in him snap, his body shaking with anger and pain. He had never felt so hurt in his life. He would get compensation for all the years he had put into that stupid band. And he would get them tonight.

* * *

Grimmjow groaned, slipping from the wrinkled sheets. Running a hand through his damp hair, he gazed down at the passed out petite dark haired woman. After he kicked that fag out, he had spoke to her and asked her if she had wanted to hang with him, which she gladly accepted, with open arms and open legs.

He padded towards the bathroom to wash off the stench of sex and then maybe get something to eat. Stepping into the cold shower, he reveled in the feel of freezing cold water rolling down his sweaty body. He grabbed a washcloth and the generic soap they had and started to wash away the grit and grim. He let the water roll over his face and he sighed. It was always nice to take a shower after a long day of work. The singing nonstop and then the sex just asked for a cooling shower. He reached for the facet, cascually changing the water's temperature. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the hotel room door open and close. He guessed it was the woman finally realizing it was time for her to get going. She knew it was only a one-time thing and she could flaunt to her friends about sleeping with the head of the Espada.

He smirked wide, looking at his prized possession. The one other than his voice. The curved meat that hung between his legs was a fantasy for everyone that walked the face of the earth. It had seen a lot of action and he had never gotten a bad comment about what he and his possession could do.

After a while, he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and throwing one over his head to dry his hair. His stomach growled at the fact that it hadn't had any food put in it and Grimmjow realized that he should probably eat soon. He causally strolled into the living area of the suite and froze, noticing the rolling table with a covered plate sitting on top.

Frowning, he gazed at it, wondering who had ordered for him. He slowly made his way over, pulling his towel down around his shoulders. Reaching over, he pulled the cover off and sighed when he noticed the animal style bacon cheeseburger with a side of avocados and waffle fries. His stomach growled and reached for a fry, grabbing it and throwing it in his mouth. He was such a sucker for American food, especially cheeseburgers.

He moaned at how delicious it was before picking up another one. He raised it to his mouth, but frowned when he caught sight of something on the floor next to the door. Leaning over to see more clearly, he dropped the waffled potato in shock of seeing the young woman from before lying on the floor. When he stepped closer, his eyes widened, noticing the droplets of red and the knife sticking out from her body.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, backing up and swiftly heading back to his room. Making his way over to his bag, he started to pull his clothing out, trying to get dressed and out of there as fast as he could.

He wasn't aware of the shadowy figure creeping up behind him, until it was too late and he was hit over the head and knocked out cold, falling to the bed.

* * *

Ichigo stared down at the now naked Grimmjow. He had tied him to the bed with some rope he had found in his closet at home. He stood at the edge of the bed, admiring what he had always admired from a far, the defined muscles that connected and curved so well, the long neck and strong jaw. Ichigo admired the parts he had always wanted to see with his naked eye. Though he knew the man's hair was a natural shade of blue, he always thought that the man's pubes would be the color of ebony, but low and behold. They were a perfect shade of dark blue and crowned the limp and curving matter that made Ichigo's sepia eyes sparkle.

He felt himself start to play with the piercing in his mouth before looking up to see that Grimmjow was still unconscious. He started to slowly remove himself from his clothing, letting his fingers trail over his skin with every chance he got. He would make Grimmjow realize that this  _fag_ knew more about him inside and out than some trashy bitch. He would make him understand how much time, money and life he had put into him.

Finally becoming completely undressed, he crawled onto the bed and pushed the man's legs apart. He wouldn't wait for the man to full awaken for his compensation to start. He reached his hand out and gripped the shaft, squeezing it gently and working his hand up and down slowly. His eyes followed his motions, loving the feel of heated flesh and the delicious aroma wafting from the man's skin.

He couldn't believe he was actually being able to do this. He had fantasized about having this man for years. He had planned the whole evening only to be ridiculed for being attractive to his own gender. Ichigo scowled to himself, thinking about that whore who made him angry. No one got in between him and what he wanted. She finally understood that the moment she opened the door and saw Ichigo standing there, knife in hand before it plunged into her flesh and she killed over instantly.

He was usually a nice man. He wasn't someone who harmed people for no apparent reason. But tonight, tonight his heart had been ripped out in front of a room full of girly fans and the culprit was the one man he had desired for such a long time. He didn't care what happened after that night. Because he had come to do exactly what he wanted to do. Revenge was such a harsh word, so he would just say getting exactly what he deserved from this man.

He let his lips descend onto hot flesh and moaned at the pungent taste. Grimmjow was so very manly and his taste and smell justified that. He ran his tongue up the underside, making sure to push the ball of his piercing hard against the skin. He sucked on the skin, nibbling his way up to the cock head.

He could feel himself twitching when he started to suck on the tip, running his wet appendage across the slit. He watched as Grimmjow's breathed started to come out in pants, the large chest rising and falling in a quick motion. Ichigo moaned, sinking his mouth down onto the cock and started a slow sucking pace, swallowing around the hot flesh.

"Mmmm," Grimmjow moaned. Ichigo never took his eyes off of the man's face. He wanted those aquamarine eyes to see him. He wanted those eyes to realize that the body they were attached to was getting off by this  _disgusting fag._ Ichigo hummed around the length in his mouth, stroking his own that throbbed between his legs. He started to quicken his sucking pace watching as eyes moved back and forth behind eyelids. Grimmjow started to come to and he cursed loud into the open bedroom.

His back arched and his eyelids quickly fluttered open, taking note that something was in fact wrong. He moaned again, trying to pull his hands before looking up to see them tied to the bed.

"What the hell," he mumbled and Ichigo groaned around the cock in his mouth. Blue eyes flickered down and widened when they caught sight of orange haired man he had seen earlier that night. "What the fuck! Get the fuck off of me!" Ichigo growled and sunk his teeth into the man's cock earning a yelp. He pulled away and glared up at the blue haired man. "W-what the fuck is yer faggot ass doin' here?"

"You really should be nicer to your fans," Ichigo responded with venom. "Do you even care about them? Or are they just there to spend their hard earned cash on you?" Ichigo started to crawl up the man's body, watching as he tried to pull himself from the binds.

"What the fuck are ya talkin' about? I love all my fans. What the hell does that got ta' do with this?" Ichigo growled and sat on the man's chest, glaring down at him. If Grimmjow claimed to love all his fan's than he should know the most dedicated ones. Ichigo leaned over and Grimmjow jerked away, disgusted by what was going on. Mocha eyes gazed into cerulean and Grimmjow could see the hurt and anger burning in those deep pools.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" the orange haired man started. Grimmjow continued to gaze at the smaller man, not sure where all this was going. "Your number one fan. Founder of the Espada Fan Club: Karakura Chapter. I've been to every concert. I've even been to all six of your international tours. I've bought every single piece of merchandise that you or any of your band members have been on." Ichigo continued to gaze down at the man. "I-I've spent most of my  **hard-earned** cash on you! Hundreds of thousands of dollars on you!" Ichigo shouted, slamming his fist down against the blunet's hard chest.

Grimmjow coughed, but never took his eyes off the man above him. "I've sent you letters and gifts, personally. You even sent some back. A-and then…tonight. Tonight you treated me as if I was a piece of crap on the side of the road. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Ichigo glared into sapphire eyes. "Do you know how it makes me feel when I suddenly have the chance to meet you face to face and pour my heart out to you? And you, you call me a disgusting faggot? You shattered my dreams and broke my heart!" Ichigo chuckled dryly to himself and pushed away from the man's face. "I can't even describe how I feel, that's how bad my heart is twisted up inside."

Grimmjow frowned, realizing exactly who the kid was. He had never known that  _Ichigo Kurosaki_ was male. He had always thought it was a female who was his number one fan. A female who did all she could to support him and his band mates. He had been overjoyed that someone was so dedicated to what he and his band mates were doing.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry I did-"

"It's too late for apologies. You shouldn't treat any of your fans like shit, Grimmjow Jeremiah Jeagerjaques." The blunet glared up at the man still sitting on top of him. "I don't give a damn about your apologies or how you feel. All I am here to do is get what I deserved for years of putting so much dedication into you."

"Is that why you killed that girl?"

"She was asking for it. No one gets in my way of the things I want."

"You won't get away with this." Ichigo chuckled, slipping off the man and bed before padding over to a bag sitting against the wall. He bent over and Grimmjow sneered, turning away from the unsightly nakedness.

Ichigo started to rummage through his bag before pulling out a small bottle of lube. He started making his way back over to the bed and slipped back onto Grimmjow. "I really wasn't planning on getting away with it. I could care less about what happens after tonight."

"You're fuckin' sick!" Ichigo just shrugged before popping open the small bottle and pouring a generous amount of lube out onto his fingers. It dribbled down the long appendages and Grimmjow watched with fascinated and horrified eyes. Ichigo reached behind him and grabbed the base of Gimmjow's now limp shaft. He started to stroke and Grimmjow tried his hardest not to enjoy the pumping sensation. "I won't get hard for you," he snarled.

"You did before. What does that tell you, huh? You loved what I was doing to you. Don't deny it." Grimmjow looked away, his face pulled into a deadly sneer. He jerked at the binds around his wrists, wanting nothing more to break free and punch the living daylights out of this young man.

He felt fingers tightly squeeze around his cock and hissed at the feeling. Biting his lip, he tried not to glance at the man that was about to impale himself onto his most prized possession. Ichigo moaned, slipping Grimmjow's now hard cock against his puckered hole, savoring the feeling of finally being able to do this. He had prepared for this night. For weeks straight, he had stretched himself, just for this special occasion.

He felt the tip put pressure against his tight hole and pushed, moaning as the head of Grimmjow's cock slipped into him. He looked down at the heavily panting man beneath him and pushed some more, groaning as he sunk himself completely onto the blue haired celebrity. "Doesn't…that…feel good?" Ichigo panted.

Grimmjow's muscles were clenched as he tried to ignore the amazingly tight heat squeezing him. He had never felt something so deliciously warm and snug. He moaned involuntarily, hating the fact that he was actually enjoying the feeling.

Ichigo ground his hips, letting his body get used to the new feeling of being stretched so wide. Grimmjow's cock was just as good as he thought it would be and he found him starting to move his hips instantaneously. He placed his hands on the man's chest and raised up, only to slowly slid back down. He moaned, doing it again until he created a smooth teasing rhythm. His thighs clench around Grimmjow, making sure the man didn't try to get away.

Grimmjow refused to look at Ichigo. He refused to make a sound or let the boy know that he was enjoying such a disgusting act. "Grimmjow," The orange hair fan moaned. "Please. Please enjoy it."

Grimmjow glared up at Ichigo, his pearly white teeth bared like some animal. "How the fuck am I suppose to enjoy this shit? Fuckin' repulsive." Ichigo frowned, but kept thrusting himself onto Grimmjow. He leaned over and the blunet tried to pull away. He wouldn't let this abomination kiss him if it was the last thing he did. He watched as lips descended to his neck and felt them press kisses against his sweating skin.

"Just…just be mine tonight. I deserve at least…that," Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow glanced down at the mop of orange locks with a frown.

"Fine. Untie me." Ichigo quickly looked up and gazed into the blue eyes that he had been admiring from afar. "I promise I won't run. Just untie me and let me fuck you my way." Ichigo gulped, but reached his hand up and started to undo the knots wrapped around the bigger man's wrists.

His eyes widened when he was abruptly pushed to the bed, with hands wrapped around his neck, Grimmjow's cock still buried deep inside him. He felt the blunet squeeze his fingers against his windpipe and he gasped for air, hands reaching out. "You know what ya really deserve? To fuckin rot in the ground like the scum you are. ...But don't worry, I'll give a parting gift."

Grimmjow started to slam into him, making sure to angle in the direction that seemed to excite the boy. His fingers gripped tighter around Ichigo's neck and the boy's sepia eyes grew larger, tears spilling from his lids. His cock was still hard, dripping copious amounts of fluid and he knew he was about to cum. He tried to yell, but the crushing of his windpipe made it difficult and he could feel the air leaving his body. He gasped, still staring up at Grimmjow.

The blunet moaned surprised at how good fucking the little gay man was feeling. He could feel himself getting closer to his own climax and he squeezed his hands tighter, making sure he cut any air supply from the boy. He stared into scared eyes, realizing that the orange haired man didn't think this would happen. Grimmjow leaned over, his breath ghosting over Ichigo's face. His blue eyes flicked down to plump wet lips and he found himself pressing his lips against them. He was surprised by how soft they were and he felt Ichigo start to kiss back. The blunet slid his tongue into the boy's mouth, listening as he moaned against the tongue. He couldn't believe he was doing this, with a man of all people. He felt Ichigo's seed spurt onto his body and gazed down to see the man's deep mahogany eyes start to dim.

Grimmjow squeezed tighter, the boy's anus squeezing tight around him, milking him of everything he had left. He pulled out, releasing his hands from the boy's throat to stoke the rest of his climax out onto the boy's body. The blunet panted, staring down at the limp dead body, brown eyes staring back up at him. He sat back on the bed and leaned against the headboard, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

Grimmjow sighed, realizing what he had just did. Now that his anger had diminished, he realized how fucked up this really was. "…Even after all your dedication and love. You still didn't fuckin deserve this."

* * *

Grimmjow stood next to the front door of his hotel room, watching the police walk in and out. He had spoken to the head officer, telling him what had happened, but leaving out the fact that he had practically been assaulted by the orange haired man. He leaned against the wall and sighed, closing his eyes as the officers inside took photos and investigated. He opened them when he saw a coroner walk out with a body bag right behind him.

He looked away, still shocked about what happened. He knew he would never be the same again. He knew that Ichigo would be burned into his memory for as long as he lived. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. He felt himself sliding down the wall, the events of the night ramming into him with full force. He buried his face into his hands. Ichigo had got exactly what he wanted.

Grimmjow had become his. Even if it was just for that one night, the memory would linger on for all eternity.


End file.
